Forbidden Union
by Daughter Of Vegeta
Summary: What they had was a sinful indulgence; one that continuously was tried over, and over. It was forbidden-their tryst between warrior and woman-and it should've remained unspoken. However, the works of the devil were counterfeit miracles; one that she willingly submitted to. And never had submission felt so blissful.
**_Hello, readers! I have recently joined the Google+ Community: "The Prince and The Heiress", and it is fantastic! Last night, we had a "BVDN" (Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night) night, and I absolutely loved it!_**

 ** _The goal was to write for each of the prompts given-they are all connected to a central theme, in this case, it was the Game of Thrones-and we had 30 minutes to do so. Each drabble should have been around 100 words long, but I went a littttle bit over board. ;)_**

 ** _Some of these are AU based, and some are Canon. I hope that you enjoy what I have to offer!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF DB, DBZ, OR GT. ALL BELONGS TO AKIRA TORYIAMA!_**

 ** _Posted: 4-23-16._**

* * *

 _Prompt One: Betrayal._

* * *

"You…" Vegeta licked at his dusty, tawny-colored lips. Sweat trickled down the length of his marred flesh, paving a trail toward his training fingers curled at his sides, sizzling with ki. His brows snapped down above his eyes, creasing his forehead. Betrayal gripped him like a viper would its prey. "You _lie_."

He never would have guess this fling with the woman would conspire into something treacherous. Something... _unwanted_.

The world came tumbling down as her words echoed within his hollow mind. Numb. It was all so numb. He stared into her pale baby blues, attempting to diminish the truthful gleam that protected unshed tears.

Lies.

 _She was full of lies._

"I know you can sense him inside of me, Vegeta…"

"No!" A brilliant aura engulfed within his fury, crackling as he snarled, "You promised me there would be no accidents. Yet, here you stand-heavy with my seed and tainting my Royal blood line, traitorous bitch!"

* * *

 _Prompt 2: Murder_

* * *

Bulma wheezed, tears stinging her lower-lids as she forced herself to look ahead. She refused to glance at the butchered bodies littering the cracked asphalt. Charred flesh squished beneath her boots, the smell of feces gagging her. A tail swiped her from behind, and she fell forward with an anguished cry, face first into a pool of scarlet.

"Well, well," a clangorous voice chuckled, darkly-the laugh of a murderer. "One more human scum I must eliminate."

She gasped, flipping onto her backside. The dim moonlight highlighted the contour of his cheekbones and malicious grin. "P-please…" she whimpered, holding out a dirt-caked hand. "I-I'll do a-anything…"

"Foolish girl," the beam at the tip of his finger grew larger, "Begging is for the weak. Now, _die_."

* * *

 _Prompt Three: War Horse_

* * *

"A reward?" his voice was skeptical.

Bulma tightened her arms around her lover, her right hand sliding up his torso to rest above his beating heart. She leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear and his grip tightened around the leather reins.

"For this victory against the dastardly Colds," she whispered, "give me a child."

Soiled and tattered armour littered their slick figures, and the pastel sky smiling down upon their battle-worn bodies. Thousands of horse hooves pounded against the plateau, blasting a cloud of dust into the air as they glided across the ground.

Following behind the King, a horse proudly trotted as its master held high a billowing, red flag stamped with the Saiyan insignia.

Finally, he nodded in agreement and she smiled.

They were alive, and they were victorious.

* * *

 _Prompt Four: Warriors._

* * *

Warriors had no place upon the Earth besides to love and protect as the Creator made them; yet, one after another rebelled, and war held the universe in its mangled hands. Battle-worn men replaced honour with greed, and the only promise they kissed goodnight with was death.

Her enemy-the devil-prowled in the darkness, his enticing purr luring her toward the shadowy length of his chambers. He had tainted her wings long ago when he had masqueraded around as an angel, a God.

What they had was a sinful indulgence; one that continuously was tried over, and over. It was forbidden-their tryst between warrior and woman-and it should've remained unspoken.

However, the works of the devil were counterfeit miracles; one that she willingly submitted to. And never had submission felt so blissful.

* * *

 _Prompt Five: Winter_

* * *

The hearth with cherry-red flames crackled and popped, and heat crawled through the cracks within the gate containing the fire. Jack frost had pursed his lips weeks before, blowing the leaves from the now-barren trees and gifting the land with its first snow. And come this winter, arrived a raging war.

There was only one jewel he must protect.

He blinked, sluggishly, coming down from the high of post-coital bliss. His scarred fingertips danced across the length of her spine before he flipped her onto her backside, the white fur blanket sliding past his rear.

"The rime covering the battlefield is bathed in their scarlet blood, my Queen," he huskily whispered into her ear, pinning her wrists above her head. He nipped her neck, grinding his hips against hers, teasingly. "Every last, dying breath-it was all for _you_."

When she murmured a quiet, affirmative, _"Good"_ against his lips, he could not help but claim her once more, giving into his greatest temptation of all: her.

* * *

 _Prompt Six: Clans_

* * *

Sighing, Bulma threw down her briefcase and kicked off her heels. To the bubble bath, she would go! Strutting down the hallway, she paused when she heard her son's shrill cry from the living room, _"Dad, what the hell?!"_

And of course, it was only followed by Vegeta's dark, booming cackle.

"Oh, brother…" shaking her head, Bulma stomped into the living room, hands glued to her hips. On the leather couch, sat her two Saiyan boys, hovering over their own cellular devices. She blinked, confused.

" _Dad_!" Trunks whined again, tapping at his screen furiously to deflect his father's attacks. "You're not supposed to destroy _my_ clan!"

"Boy, I do whatever I want if it pleases me-and burning down your fortifications greatly pleases me!"

"B-but this is Clash of Clans..."

"Exactly, brat. It's in the damned title- _clash_!"

Bulma's jaw dropped, and she shook her head in disbelief. How did they not notice her…? She shrugged carelessly, leaning over to peck her husband's cheek. Sometimes, she wondered if he would assume the role of a sane being.

* * *

 _Prompt Seven: Crow._

* * *

The long, nightingale coloured feathers of crows resembled his ebony locks, greatly. Each bird possessed two, soulless beady eyes whereas his were vacant, devoid of any spark of life. Their black bills were treacherous, laced with lies as they cawed for their companions to strike against one another. He, on the other hand, remained silent-but forever deceiving.

When he had first come to her, she welcomed him with open arms and caged him within her embrace. Contained him-almost as if he was indeed, her very own protector.

Crows would always remain loyal to those they belonged.

She traced the outline of his strong jaw as they stared, silently assessing the other after their lovemaking. Now, she could see, his eyes glimmered with light, reflecting only her.

Pouting, she stated, "You tire me out, Prince Vegeta."

He barked out a genuine laugh, a small smile teasing his lips as he rolled on top of her, gripping her hips.

She belonged to him, just as he belonged to her. And at last, she had made her crow caw.

* * *

 _Prompt Eight: White Wolf_

* * *

The universe had a fickle rule about survival; kill, or be killed-a universal saying that reached every quadrant and corner of the four deities ruling over the stars. Frieza had made his heart black, impenetrable. He grew a carnal desire to watch blood seep from his helpless victims, and the twinkle in their eyes flicker out.

Dark hair would cover him within his Oozaru transformation, making him invincible and ten times stronger than the average heathen. He would wipe the alien scum beneath his boots before exploding cities in a brilliant, white light.

Oh, how he craved for insanity and disaster.

That was, until he met _her_.

Now, he was trapped under her alluring spell that called for him as a siren would a sailor. She was a succubus; he was positive of this fact.

She had pulled him down into her trenches, bathing him within her entire essence, her being. Together, they were a perfect travesty in a universe that strived to see the next day, and they would never fall dead at God's pearly gates.

* * *

Prompt Nine: Red Woman

* * *

Prince Vegeta never thought he would acclimate to a liking of any colour besides blue. But he was wrong; very wrong.

His woman kneeled atop their grey, satin sheets and bit her plump, lower lip to suppress a grin. A silken strap wrapped around her neck, leading down to the dip within the red lace covering her breasts and stomach. The teddy hugged her rounded hips and the curvature of her rear, snuggly.

Resting her hands against the mattress and leaning over, she gave him a full view of her breasts as she sultrily whispered, "I wanted to look sexy for you, Vegeta."

He didn't allow her enough time to register his movements before she lay flat on her back.

She giggled and he placed kisses along the column of her neck as she pleaded, "It's Valentine's Day-make love to me."

Vegeta reared his face away from her, resting his hands on either side of her head. "Woman, with the way you're dressed, the only thing I'll be doing is fucking. Good, and proper," he offered her a deep, sexy smirk that formed a dimple in his left cheek. He leaned over and brushed his lips against her forehead with a silent promise, "Though, I will consider it."

She practically radiated with joy when he took pleasure in beginning their tryst.

* * *

 _Prompt 10: One Throne_

* * *

They would _all_ bow down to him, and offer him the respect he deserved. If not, then it resulted in immediate betrayal to his Crown, his throne. Therefore, punishable by the only notion reasonable: death.

He had ascended to Kingship shortly after his father's imminent death. The fool had the audacity to try and maim his most precious prize of all; his mistress.

Her cheek rested against the olive-coloured skin covering his pectoral, listening to the strong thuds of his heart. He ran a lazy hand through her aqua tresses, lazily smiling up at the ceiling as she crawled on top of him.

"My King…" she giggled, blinking the sleep from her eyes as dawn's light filtered through the windows.

Vegeta cupped her chin kissing her before quietly commanding, "Marry me. Rule by my side."

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Vegeta…"

He pressed a finger to her plump lips, shaking his head. "Do not speak."

She kissed his fingertip before leaning forward, claiming his lips with a breathless, "Yes, my King. _Yes_."

"Hn," he rumbled, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "My Queen…"

* * *

 _ **So, what did you think? Leave a comment in a review or PM! Also, if you liked this-shameless advertising, right here-check out my other BV's.**_

 _ **Check out the BV community on Google+: The Prince and the Heiress. It's a very friendly environment, and I've loved everyone I have met!**_

 _ **See you soon!  
**_


End file.
